


Freaks on the Throne

by kurokoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Hate to Love, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, ratings and tags might change over time, sex won't come until later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokoi/pseuds/kurokoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew was known to be sweet but as they say, beware of the quiet one's. When Feliciano blushed cutely and asked in a low whisper, "How was it? Does it feel as good as they say?" Matthew blushed. He hadn't consummated the forced marriage with Ivan, but now was his chance to get back at the tyrant. "Actually..." he wore an evil smirk as he lied through his teeth, "His Majesty bottoms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Peace Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> So this au is based somewhat off of Inkheart. If you haven't read the book (the movie was shit) you'll be fine. I'm only using it's fantasy universe for this au which is like post renaissance towards revolutions. It's not a medieval au so don't confuse yourself. The ships planned in here are Ruscan (main), PruAusHun (love triangle), Ameripan, Sufin, Gerita, and Spamano. Most of that is like, side ships but I'll be sure to include them if requested. This first chapter is somewhat slow, and things start off slow. If you guy's want a preview though, just request it in the reviews. If you guys want to contact me personally about my other stories, just message me on here or find me on tumblr as vld-atsume
> 
> Tell me if there are errors in the writing.
> 
> No flames.
> 
> I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> R&R

Alfred stood outside Matthews study, fidgeting and giving himself a pep talk out in the hallway. Servants passed by with confused and judge mental expressions but they weren't the ones about to face what Alfred had to. The King had been contemplating this for a week now on how he would tell his brother, but now was his last day as Matthew had to leave tomorrow. Failure for Matthew not to reach Ivan's kingdom on time would result in the termination of the peace treaty. Finally, he raised his gloved fist to the large double doors and knocked before walking in. He didn't need permission. It was his castle.

"Hey Mattie." Alfred greeted with a warm smile, pulling a chair up next to Matthews desk who was currently inspecting a water nymph. "I need to tell you something important if you can take a minute to stop what you're doing."

Matthew or "His Ugliness" as those who inhabited his brother's kingdom had dubbed him. Alfred had been resting after they surrendered, and he knew that something had to be given up. Matthew had gone back to his studies for the past week after setting the bow down, that is the study of the magical creatures that inhabited their wondrous and unique land. They fascinated him and were usually nice enough, fire fairies however were nasty little things that he tried to avoid detection from at all cost while he sketched them, though thankfully all he had was a water nymph with him at the moment, sketching it as he heard his brother enter.

"What is it Alfred?" He asked dismissing the water Nymph and turning to face Alfred.

"As you know, the Czar Ivan has gracefully made a peace treaty with us and spared our beloved kingdom, but I think it is important that you know what the cost of that is. What the terms of that treaty entail." Alfred swallowed hard, loosening his collar and feeling sweat begin to gather sweat at the back of his neck.

He nodded, arms crossed as he sat in his chair, looking calm and relaxed- which he was, waiting to hear the damage done. "Yes, yes... on with it now." He said, cocking his head slightly as his brother began to hesitate.

"You see... uh... well, he asked- he needs... a Queen." He chuckled nervously when Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I've decided- we've decided you'd be... the Queen of Argenta. Oh and you're leaving tomorrow to the Castle in the Lake!" Alfred grinned, expecting his brother to be flattered until the others face fell to contort into some sort of rage rarely seen on Matthew, a dark look crossing his face as it was revealed that he was to be the new queen

"And you are just now informing me of this? You are just now thinking that this is relevant information to be sharing with me?!" His voice steadily got louder as he stood from his seat taking one of the heavier books laying about his study and chucking it at his brother. Alfred's reflexes kicked in as he ducked the books tossed at him.

"How could you do this to me?! How could you trade me off like I'm nothing more than cattle?!" Matthew continued to rage, looking for something else that he could throw besides glass and his sketchbooks.

"I-I had no other choice Matthew!" The King dodged another book. "He had me at sword point and the entire damn kingdom and who better a pick?! You should feel honored that you're saving your kingdom!" He bellowed before running up and grabbing his brothers wrist to stop him from fighting.

"Stop it Mattie you aren't cattle to me!" Alfred struggled to hold the other down, gripping the others wrist painfully tight so he would stop.

Matthew glared at Alfred, practically seething, they couldn't send their half sister Sey? The exotic beauty that she was would have surely been more pleasing to the Czar than he?

"There is honor at being married off to a tyrant? Why me?!" He growled, trying to reach for another book as his wrist were grabbed, struggling to free himself before his wrist were gripped painfully tight.

"What am I to you beside cattle?!" Matthew snapped in Alfred's face, amethyst hues narrowed in a hateful glare.

"You're my baby brother and I wouldn't give you off to someone who wouldn't take good care of you!" Alfred snapped back, his sapphire hues glowing with just as much anger. Just like his brother, he hated this treaty but rules are rules. His face softened a bit as the book fell from Matthews hand. "Obviously, Ivan wouldn't have asked for you if he found you a painful sight. I know it's hard moving away from your home but... it's all I could do then. I'm so sorry Matthew."

Matthew sighed and pushed Alfred away. "Let go of me and get out Alfred... I'd like to be alone." He requested in a semi polite manner, his body tense as he tried to hold himself together. He needed to keep it together until Alfred left- he knew his words always hurt more than Alfred let on- and he didn't want to let the other hear him cry.

"As you wish." He said lowly before turning to leave the room.

Once the other had left he sunk to the floor, back against the door as he tried to cry silently. He was losing his home and gaining a prison, he was losing his brother and gaining a warden and the fact that Alfred had to bring up the fact of their people nickname for him rubbed salt in the wound. The King wanted so badly to run in and hold Matthew like he used to when they were kids. He wanted to kiss away the tears and comb his brothers hair with his fingers but Alfred knew he could never do that again from now on. He left to tend to his own matters, distracting his mind with war debt and repairs to his damaged kingdom until the next morning when he woke.

After about an hour, Matthew managed to compose himself and went to his connected room to pack. Alfred was going to say something until he was met with a semi serious look. Alfred dressed modestly and walked out front where a carriage was awaiting. When he saw his brother solemnly walk out to leave, Alfred hugged him and said, "You always have a home here to come to if you need it. I love you Mattie."

Matthew knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night so he worked on his records even though he had a hard time focusing on one subject or book about the creatures who lived alongside them, his little glassman helping him and occasionally posing for him. He'd been a gift from Alfred shortly after his rise to power and had gone almost anywhere Matthew went- it'd be a nice reminder of home.

The next day he walked out to go to his chariot of despair, his bags already packed in. He hugged back, wishing he could stay but he knew it to be impossible now, his kingdom needed him to be where he wanted to be the least. "I know... I love you too.." he said before being helped onto the carriage and the door was shut- it felt more like someone had cut off a part of him really.


	2. An Asshole Tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologize for taking over a year to update. I had this chapter and a additional one written out, but I never got around to editing it or posting it because I had major set backs of suicide attempts, broken friendships, and failing school. Now that I'm past those things (the depression is still there), I'm slowly finding my love again for writing. Depression kill off a lot of things about you, before it tries to take you too. But I believe I'm somewhat in the process of self healing.
> 
> Anyways moving forwards, this chapter was seventeen pages long, and I was going to cut it in half, but you guys deserve this whole chapter. This will be the first time Matthew and Ivan truly interact, so I really hope you all enjoy it. This whole chapter was an rp, but I had to edit some parts and rearrange it so it was easier to read. I've reread this five times already and I'm sure there are still a few eras, but I'll be sure to fix them at some point. Be sure to read the notes at the end about my next update, leave a comment for me down below, and most important, enjoy this chapter!

 

 

Matthew knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night so he worked on his records even though he had a hard time focusing on one subject or book about the creatures who lived alongside them, his little glass man helping him and occasionally posing for him. He'd been a gift from Alfred shortly after his rise to power and had gone almost anywhere Matthew went- it'd be a nice reminder of home.

 

The next day he walked out to go to his chariot of despair, his bags already packed in.

 

Alfred had already dressed modestly and walked out front where the carriage was awaiting. When he saw his brother solemnly walk out to leave, Alfred hugged him and said, "You always have a home here to come to if you need it. I love you Mattie."

 

The twin hugged back, wishing he could stay but he knew it to be impossible now, his kingdom needed him to be where he wanted to be the least.

 

"I know... I love you too.." he said before being helped onto the carriage and the door was shut- it felt more like someone had cut off a part of him really.

 

To reach the Castle in the Lake, it had taken a week's time to arrive there, a Kingdom that waited patiently to see their new Queen. It had been dreadfully long since Argenta had a Queen, as Ivan's mother died of childbirth to his sister Natayla, but that hasn't worried his farther or Ivan as they weren't concerned over having companions. However, the pressure was becoming harder and made Ivan more irritable than he already was with his advisers so what better than to guarantee an alliance with Alfred? Marry his brother of course.

 

The scenery there had changed drastically as the castle in the lake was surrounded by magnificent and humongous trees. It was usually cool, but a beautiful sight, especially when it snowed.

 

On the seventh day, Ivan had been informed by Yao of Matthew's arrival and felt a churn in his stomach. He regretted for some time for not asking to see Matthew first before claiming him in the treaty. "His Ugliness" didn't have any sort of charm to it, but perhaps Ivan could just ignore him if he were so ugly.

 

It was just a political marriage. Not love.

 

He let his servants dress him, had breakfast with his sisters, and then headed to the throne room where he would be meeting his wife... or would he call him his husband?

 

Ivan cringed, and then cringed harder when Natayla tried to hold his hand. "Stop it." He hissed before flopping in his throne where he heard Yao telling everyone to make way.

 

Outside, Ivan's right hand man, Yao, had went out front to retrieve the soon to be Queen, tapping his foot impatiently as Matthew got out of the cage- carriage. However, he blinked in surprise when he saw the other, snapping at a guard to take the Princes bags.

 

"So... you're the new arrival. I'm surprised. The nickname they give you in Lombrica deceives you. Anyways, I am Yao. The Czars assistant and if you have any questions, you can ask me." Yao gave a small and gentle smile, offering a bow as well.

 

Matthew had been riding in a carriage for so long he felt stiff and dirty, happy that they'd stopped at a secret inn that he was able to clean up at, his hair freshly cleaned and pinned back, he was dressed in a pristine white "dress" it was more like a robe or at least that's what he liked to say. There was a coat with his families colors and a small circlet around his head nestled among his golden hair. He was surprised when Yao greeted him, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Bonjour Yao.... what do you mean my nickname deceives?" He was confused about that as he didn't see himself as beautiful, especially compared to his radiant brother. He followed Yao when the other nodded to follow him within the castle walls, toying with the edge of of his sleeve.

 

"What I mean is, you aren't ugly. Far from it actually. His Majesty will be pleased." Yao said softly, people making way as Yao led Matthew through the front halls. Mouths dropped all around them, people point blank staring at Matthew and ogling at how beautiful he looked.

 

"Maybe they sent someone else?"

 

"There's no way they'd called him His Ugliness."

 

"Maybe it's his attitude, definitely not the face."

 

"Is that really him?"

 

"He's so gorgeous!"

 

Matthew's cheeks reddened at all the attention, wanting to hide from it as he wasn't used to it. "O-Oh... well I am glad he will be pleased... but I still don't see myself as that beautiful. Alfred has always been the center child."

 

All hushed whispers could be heard around them as Yao smiled triumphantly. Once they reached they reached the throne rooms, Yao knocked, hearing some yelling before a faint "come in" was heard through the heavy doors.

 

Ivan had been arguing with Natayla who just cut a deal with Ivan that if the boy was ugly, Ivan would send him home and take over Lombrica. She smiled, thinking her brother a fool as it was her intent on marrying Ivan and having him for herself, but her smile fell quickly when the doors opened to reveal Yao and the Prince.

 

Ivan shot out of his thrown and descended the steps to get a better look, slowing as he got closer. His brow furrowed a bit as he looked at Matthew curiously, noticing the other wasn't ugly at all, before looking at Yao and rudely asking, "Did they send the wrong person?"

 

"No, Your Majesty. This is him."

 

"Oh." Was all Ivan could say, taking a moment to look over Matthew from the corner of his eyes before speaking again. "I am Ivan and these are my sisters Katyusha and Natayla. Natayla is the youngest, I am middle, and Katyusha is oldest. Do you know why you're here?"

 

It took a moment for the Prince to respond, Matthew's breath caught in his throat as Ivan approached. The Tsar was much more imposing in person than he was in any story that was brought back from the front lines, violet hues looking up to see similar shades, his own darkening slightly at the other's rudeness.

 

"Bonjour Ivan. I do know and I also know when I am being talked about. I assure you I am Alfred's younger brother and I only agreed to this for the sake of my people." He said, a fire in his eyes.

 

Ivan turned his whole head at Matthew, redirecting his total attention from Yao to the Prince. "Good for you." He hissed, purple eyes narrowing at the others in a staring contest.

 

"I was just surprised that your brother would be so bold as to hand you over to me like cattle. It must have been a shock for you once you were finally told. Whenever he did that." Ivan waved his hand in the air, as if dismissing the topic of Alfred. Thinking of that blond still pissed him off. "But, despite who you think you are, you're a stranger and an outsider in my house, so you must treat people here with respect if you wish to be respected as well."

 

The Czar snickered at the other, not liking the personality to much. _'Maybe it's his personality that's ugly, not his face.'_

 

Matthew met Ivan's eyes, prince to king, grimacing at the cattle reference.

 

"He informed me the day before my departure actually and it was a shock, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for my people Your Majesty." He thought the hand waving rude, he could see why this man's people hated him. He decided to stand down for now, however his body language gave him away as tense. He wanted to smack that stupid look off Ivan's face, but that could re-spark the war and his job was to prevent such.

 

"Good." Ivan retorted sharply, before dismissing the rest of them, Natalya lingering before Ivan shooed her out as well. Once it was just him and Matthew, he stayed silent for a few seconds to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

 

"You have high expectations here."

 

The Tsar began, frowning somewhat as he took a step closer to the other. "And there's a lot to be expected out of this marriage. In three days time, we will have our wedding and then your coronation. For now, I will show you to your rooms where you will be staying for those three days. You absolutely cannot leave your chambers unless I say so as I don't trust you yet to be running around in my castle freely. That much you understand, da?"

 

Matthew stayed silent, waiting for the others to leave, he expected a talk. He gave Ivan a cold look as he was talked to like a child. "I would expect nothing less of you as I don't trust you either. If I am to be contained in my chambers as though I am a prisoner will you at least allow me to have some charcoal and paper to draw with? Something to just pass the time until our... union..." he didn't even want to say marriage as he always thought he'd marry someone he loved. "Now it, has been a long week of traveling and I'd like to rest. I trust my opinion on any wedding planning will not matter so I see no reason for me to be around and up longer, yes?"

 

Ivan crossed his arms and leaned his weight to one leg as he looked down on the other. This one seemed to be stubborn.

 

"Fine then. I will see to it that you're room has the materials you requested, even though you've done nothing to show you deserve it." Ivan noticed how the other one avoided the word "marriage" and was relieved to know that Matthew didn't want the marriage anymore than Ivan did. "I don't care what you do, so long as you stay in your room until told otherwise. We only inquiry two things you will want from this wedding, one color, and the flowers."

 

Matthew chuckled softly, the sound dark for one so sunny looking, his hands itched for a bow and arrow so he could end this miserable wretches life and escape back to his own kingdom. "Indeed." He said curtly nodding his thanks as well as a small mutter of it. "Gold and the flower of my home kingdom." He said, mirroring Ivan by crossing his arms as well.

 

"Now that that's settled, please... can I go now?"

 

"Yes yes, get out of my sight."

 

Ivan yawned, snapping his fingers once, which a servant came out, named Ravis, and tugged Matthew out of the throne room in a haste, leading him down several large halls, full of open windows and beautiful paintings. The servant hated being around the Czar, scared of the others menacing presence. "Here are your rooms." He said in a quiet voice, unlocking the doors and opening them to a large bedroom.

 

The bedroom had a lavishing bed sitting in the middle of the main wall, that had two glass doors that led to a balcony where one could see over the lake where water nymphs danced over the water. The walls had pretty paintings, a few bookshelves filled, a vanity and a door that led to the bathing rooms. Next to that was a small table, probably made to enjoy tea, with just two chairs occupying it. It was beautiful, but quite obviously made for a guest, not for a Queen.

 

"Once you two are married, you'll move into the Czars chambers but for now, you'll be staying here." He jumped a little when he felt something zooming past him, his eyes widening at the wolf who growled at him.

 

"En-En-Enjoy your stay!" He squeaked, rushing out of the room in a hurry, slamming the door shut in fear of Kuma who looked at Matthew and then walked over to him to sniff him curiously.

 

Matthew gladly accompanied the servant glad to be rid of Ivan for now, the man was an insufferable ass, probably due to the fact that he was royalty as well. They would have been equals if Ivan's father was still alive- not that that would be an improvement to say the least. He looked around the room, figuring it was enough. He didn't need much.

 

"Thank you... and wonderful..." he muttered the last part, sighing before the other disappeared like he'd seen a ghost. Or perhaps, it was the large wolf like creature that was in the room. He knelt down to the dog's level letting him sniff him before he pet the dog behind the ears scratching in his sweet spot that soon had him on his back, paws up in the air. "Aww, you're such a pretty dog~"

 

Kuma growled on purpose to scare Ravis off, glad that it had worked because this ear scratching was to die for. His tail wagged viciously and pounded the floor when he rolled over and his tummy was rubbed, tongue hanging out in a pant and making it look as if he were smiling, which he most certainly was.

 

The wolf was smarter than most people thought though. He knew Matthew would be coming and his owner would be an ass to him, intending to keep Matthew locked up like a prisoner. Kuma also knew that Ivan wouldn't come looking for him for a couple of days so Kuma could at least keep Matthew company during that time frame. He had hoped Matthew would read his golden collar instead of naming him something stupid like Fido or Spot. His collar held his name and Ivan's as his owner, but some people just can't seem to read he supposed. He liked Matthew however, licking the others face when he had enough of a belly rub.

 

Matthew giggled softly, the sound pure and bright almost like bells as his cheek was licked, halting in his belly rubs. "Hey, cut it out... silly dog. I wonder... do you have a name?" He said, more to himself, but the resounding bark told him that the wolf-dog was smarter than it looked, so he took it for a yes. He looked down and saw a collar, turning it until he could see the name and frowning at the owner's name.

 

"So Kumajiro... that's a mouth full... is Kuma okay?" He waited until he got a confirmation bark before nodding. "Alright Kuma... so your Ivan's wolf... how is that going for you?" He asked, gently petting the wolf's back.

 

Kuma barked happily, pleased that he wasn't startling Matthew. The wolf was delighted that he was being called Kuma like everyone else did. He loved Kumajiro, but indeed, it was a mouthful.

 

Kuma's ear layer flat against his head when asked about Ivan, and he seemed huff. He liked Ivan, but the sweet boy he once knew grew to be a bit of an ass. The crown got to his head and this won war boosted his ego tenfold. It didn't change the few secret moments of Ivan's soft side, but being soft was no trait you wanted to rule with.

 

"That bad eh?" Matthew sighed and stood with a yawn motioning for Kuma to follow him. He sat on the plush bed, patting the space next to him. "Sorry you've been stuck with him so long, but at least now we can share such misery together... I'm going to be his Queen but the embrace of the white women sounds more inviting." He grumbled before sighing and laying back on the bed.

 

Kuma whined softly when Matthew proclaimed he wished for the white women than his husband to be. Ivan wasn't that bad. Sure, there had been a few that wished death before anything else but they were... put in that precarious situation for a good reason. He wasn't heartless like his father. Just a complete ass. Came with all the perks of being heir to the throne.

 

Matthew heard the whine and sighed, petting the wolf's head that was in his lap as he laid back in the bed. "Don't worry... I won't jump out the window or anything rash...I was just exaggerating Kuma. I just want to go home, but at least I for you now. You’ll stay … right Kuma?" He said softly, giving a small smile when the wolf curled up next to him before deciding to sleep, closing his eyes and sleeping surprisingly deep for a man who was in an unknown land where people from his kingdom were hated and he was pretty sure someone at the castle already had it in for him.   


* * *

 

Matthew didn't know when he woke up but it was to a knock before someone came in, a weight on his lap preventing him from moving. "Huh?"

 

Kuma's head perked up. These past days had been a bit boring. Watching the Prince doodle in the paper and pencils given to him, see him read a book and then get bored, but then mostly sleep. The only time Matthew left the room was to eat, change clothes or use the bathroom. It must have been exhausting, Kuma imagined, to have only been told the day before he was leaving his kingdom that he'd be married off to the enemy they lost to and then travel all that time to get here in such a small carriage. True to his word, Ivan had kept Matthew in the room though Kuma was starting to wonder when Ivan would come looking for him. Kuma was always causing trouble. When there was a light knock, Kuma stood and nudged his cold wet nose at Matthew's cheek to get him going and answer the door. If it were Ivan he'd just walk in. It had to be Yao.

 

Matthew groaned softly, the past few days taking a toll on him as he had all this time to think but only Kuma to talk to and he wasn't much of a conversationalist. He drew the water nymphs and any fairies that came by, he drew his little glassman that had come along- peter. He'd even done some impeccable drawings of Kuma posing for him. There wasn't much to do besides read, draw or sleep so he chose sleep now though that was broken. He stood to answer the door, smoothing down his ruffled curls as he opened the door.

 

"Yes, Yao?" He assumed that's who it was as his eyes were still closed with sleepiness and secondly the former was the only person he really saw besides the occasional visit from someone else to get measurements on him and have him try on his gown.

 

"Good evening Your Majesty." The Asian man held back a snicker at the ruffled curls. That horrible state of fatigue was priceless and it was sort of a relief that Matthew didn't have a bad temper when woken... unlike Ivan.

 

"His Royal Highness has invited you for dinner tonight. He expects you at the dining room before the sun sets below the mountains. I will come to get you and by then you should be dressed and ready." Yao made a short bow before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

'Some invitation...' Kuma thought begrudgingly, looking up to Matthew to find any reaction. Matthew nodded, just trying to wake up from the sleep that called to him, he eventually managed a small "Okay" as the man walked away. He looked down at Kuma with a small smile before walking over to his bed and flopping on it. He laid there for a few minutes before he rolled over.

 

"I suppose I should probably bathe yes? It'll be the first time were seeing each other since my arrival." He moved slowly, shuffling to the bathroom and drawing himself a warm bath, throwing in some bath salts from home that he had figuring he'd smell nice too. He shed his clothing and quickly slipped in the water. "So how do you think this dinner will go tonight Kuma?"

 

Kuma followed Matthew into the bathroom, looking away as Matthew slipped out of his clothes to allow him privacy before looking back to see the Prince settled in the tub. When asked how the dinner would go, Kuma decided to be hopeful and optimistic by wagging his tail and barking happily. The wolf had no idea how things would turn out but he didn't want to give out doubts before something had the chance to even begin.

 

"I hope you're right... I'd hate to mess this up by doing something wrong." He said with a sigh before he ducked under water wetting his hair. He took a fine toothed comb and started to comb his hair, adding cleaning oils to it to make it soft and smell fresh. When he was done with that he started to scrub briskly, getting off all the dirt and grime.

 

When he was finished he got out of the tub to pick out an outfit for tonight. He picked up a deep royal blue dress with golden accents all down the sleeves and about the hems, an intertwining pattern and a coat decorated with blue jay feathers. Next to it was a rich violet colored dress with crimson secondaries and silver accents, with it a black bear's pelt had been fashioned into a jacket for him. "Which one do you think I should wear for Ivan, Kuma?" He asked looking between the two.

 

Kuma pinned his ears back for a bit, knowing his master would like the purple more than the blue dress. The blue would remind the monarch of his father's killer and might infuriate a violent temper. But the dress was simply more appealing to the eyes than the purple one.

 

Licking his lips, Kuma nodded his head to the blue dress, hoping he wasn't making a mistake by suggesting it to Matthew. Matthew picked up the beautiful blue dress with a nod.

 

"Alright...." he looked at the bluejay coat then at Kuma. "Should I leave the jacket?" He asked as he slipped a silk shift under the towel he had on, putting on some underwear as well. He put the blue dress on and smoothed it down and stepped into a pair of golden heels.

 

Kuma shook his head no. He didn't want the coat to cover up the beautiful dress. The dog sat and stared a little wide eyed though he doubted that Matthew could tell. The dress was absolutely stunning. He cleaned up nicely and it only left Kuma to imagine what he'd look like in a wedding dress.

 

"Right." Matthew said leaving the feathered jacket on the bed, tilting his head as he looked at the wolf while he stared back, before he picked up a golden necklace from the vanity that was in the shape of two birds coming together and put it on, it was the last gift he'd received from Alfred before he left. He also added a bit of kohl to his eyes to accent them.

 

Once finally finished dressing up, Kuma pawed at the door for Matthew to open it. Unexpectedly, the dog took off as soon as the door was opened and Matthew had to pick up his skirts and run after the dog, holding his circlet before he put it back on when they came to the dining room.

 

Kuma had made sure to lead Matthew down halls where there would be less guards and he'd be less likely to get in trouble. He went through the kitchen out the doors and nudged his nose between the curtains that led to the dining room that was currently empty.

 

In the middle of it was a dining table. It wasn't long so thankfully they could have a decent conversation without shouting over the table to hear one another. As he led Matthew to his seat, scooting it out with his snout so Matthew could sit, the doors opened and Ivan walked in, pausing in surprise that Matthew arrived before him.

 

"You're early." He said.

 

"Thank you Kuma." Matthew whispered as the doors opened his eyes being drawn to Ivan's regal form. He corrected himself, after recovering from the surprise that Ivan showed up.

 

"Ah, O-Oui... I had a little help getting here and I... did not want to keep you waiting...." he said half truthfully, fidgeting with his sleeves.

 

 _'And you're late.'_ Kuma thought bitterly, Ivan narrowing his eyes at his dog. "Long time no see Kuma. I guess I have to thank you for keeping our company entertained."

 

It was quiet for a moment as Ivan took in the blue dress, immediately reminding him of the Bluejay. Secretly, Ivan had hated his father and was glad to be rid of the old man but he wanted to kill him himself and it upset him to this day, that he never got the chance.

 

Of course, he wouldn't admit it openly but it made the monarch wonder if Matthew had chosen that dress on purpose or just coincidence. Not wanting to open that can of worms he said, "Queens don't fidget with their dresses." And grabbed the two glasses, filling it with apple juice, spiked with a little bit of sweet vodka.

 

Matthew scowled at the unnecessary comment, but held his tongue back, not wanting to start anything before the night could begin. Worse case scenario, Ivan could send him back to his rooms with no dinner in his belly for the rest of the night.

 

He felt himself get hungrier at the thought of not being allowed to eat, and quickly picked a subject. “I didn’t know you were fond of dogs, or should I say wolves? Kuma happened to keep me entertained, for someone who’s so restricted on language.”

 

The Tsar took a swig of his drink before clearing his throat to answer the question. "Is that so? I'm glad he could be of some use and I loved dogs when I was a boy. I suppose I still do if I'm keeping him around."

 

Ivan made a mental note that now that Matthew connected with Kuma, Ivan wouldn't get rid of him. He didn't want to have the future Queen hate him anymore than he already did. Ivan sat at the other end of the table, setting the bottle down. "My father got me Kuma as a gift to hunt with. I haven't the time to do that anymore so if you're interested you can take him. I'm sure he'd be happy to go."

 

He took his glass after Ivan had taken his own, he didn't know what would set the other off tonight. He took a sip as Ivan answered, nodding. "I used to hunt with my father and his hunting dogs would roll over for me when they were usually the most ornery beasts you can imagine, fierce and bred for hunting. I'd be happy to take him on a trip when you allow me to have a weapon of sorts...? I'm rather proficient with the bow." He said reaching down to pet Kuma, smiling at how the dog reacted.

 

Ivan drummed his trimmed, manicured nails against the mahogany of the dining table, contemplating on whether letting Matthew have weapons or not was a wise a choice. Maybe not now, but Ivan was curious on how good he was with a bow. "Really now? The trees here are made of strong wood. That's why they're so tall, so we have the most studious bow and arrows here, but you'll have to show me you deserve wielding a weapon. I'd like to see you hunt though, eventually."

 

Matthew nodded in agreement, surprised at how well this was going so far. He tried not to think on it too much lest he jinx himself. "So I've heard, my bow back home was imported from here actually.... it was the best gift I ever got from my father... he felt the need to make up I guess for forgetting me in favour of my brother." He had a slightly bitter smile, continuing the next part hesitantly. "I wonder what you classify as deserving, but I suppose I'll know when you decide to gift me with one.... then you can see me hunt."

 

"Why didn't you just bring your bow with you?" Immediately, Ivan answered his own question and spoke before Matthew could. "Actually, never mind. I know why you couldn't and it's best you didn't. Stupid question of me to ask." He held the glass of vodka in his palm, watching it swish in the glass.

 

"I suppose what I expect from you is showing yourself worth and being a positive influence to my kingdom. While the people have welcomed you here, little do they know you're also the reason why Alfred and I have split the war debt. I am only paying for one fourth of it, so I expect you to be on your best behavior." Kuma perked his ears at that last part. He didn't expect his master to be so courteous.

 

The Prince raised an eyebrow questioningly at Ivan's question before taking a drink, humming in acknowledgment. His lilac eyes widened slightly at Ivan’s mention of the war debt, surprised Alfred had left him in the dark about this part of the treaty. "So the king of Argenta does have a heart after all? I did not expect any such kindness and if anything, harsh repatriations and no aid to the debts of war.... why are you splitting it? Because of me? You were the victor, were you not?"

 

Ivan continued drummed his fingers against the table before drawing both his hands into his lap, slouching a bit in his chair as a smirk curled his lips. "I am victor, that's why I'm paying only one fourth, da? There are a few reasons why I am helping with reconstruction. One," he cleared his throat, "... this was a one on one war. Your kingdom had no allies but neither did mine. It was a gamble that your brother lost but paying everything in whole would have made your government collapse and Alfred's head would have sat on a spike soon enough. The key is to always keep the peasants happy. They are the majority of every country. Secondly, having you would ensure that he hold on his own at the other end of the stick. If he loves you enough, he wouldn't try to avoid war debt as that would put you in a very precarious situation. Right now, you're the treasures of this war, but the tables would turn rather quickly. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't care less if Alfred was dead or not, but something tells me you wouldn't cooperate in this marriage if I let your brother die."

 

Matthew found a small smile working its way into his face, a small chuckle escaping him. "Not to mention my head as well, usually when one royal goes they all do... the peasantry are through when purging their government, non? As for your assumption of my un-cooperation should Alfred die you are correct... despite how... dense... he can be I love my brother dearly. I don't expect to see him at our union either unless you wish to rub salt in the wound that he had to give his little brother up." He rested his chin on his palm, propping his head up. "It seems I've found at least one likable trait about you, you're intelligence."

 

"My own people would have rallied and forced me to be rid of you. I don't want to have the reputation of murdering my own Queen tarred all over my name. And yes, you are correct. I would have loved for him to have had him hand your over to me at the altar but he's needed elsewhere. The risk of the take over in his government while he's gone would have been too risky so no, he won't be present. Just my family and closest members of the court." His attention was drawn away as a servant came out to list what was on the menu. Ivan made his choosing known to her and kept note of what Matthew picked as well. He wanted to know what the other preferred, liked, and enjoyed even if he wasn't mutually interested at the moment, at least he'd make an attempt to know the man he'd be stuck with for perhaps the rest of his life. "I'm glad I can appease you somehow." He murmured softly.

 

Matthew kept a straight face at the news it would only be Ivan's family, though inside he was a tad bit disappointed. He would have suggested that they postpone the wedding until time permits otherwise- just so he could at least see his brother one last time. "Who then will walk me down the aisle and give me away ceremoniously? Due to my brother and only living relative is unfortunate inability to attend?"

 

"I haven't really... decided on who will walk you yet. If you wish for it, you can walk the aisle yourself and come off as independent but I haven't thought it through. My family pressured this wedding to come as soon as possible and quite frankly, I'm sick of them nagging me about getting married."

 

Ivan almost wished he hadn't said all of that. He didn't want to come off as weak, like he couldn't control his own family and keep them in line. For years, he was fighting off for arranged marriages and thought it would be forgotten once he was crowned but he thought wrong.

 

“Ah. I see…” Matthew’s voice trailed off, not concealing much of his disappointment. There was a small stretch of silence, between the two before Matthew picked up his silver fork, tracing the pattern forged into it no doubt, and thinking of another subject to discuss. "What was being prince like for you here in Argenta?"

 

When asked about his childhood, he frowned a bit and stared off into space, looking directly at Kuma who gave him a worried look. "I thought I was going to die." He finally said with a straight face, petting Kuma absentmindedly.

 

Matthew watched the monarchs reaction and felt the inner saint come out and sighed. "I am sorry I asked, you need not say more." He said and lowered his eyes to the table as he placed his hand over Ivans in Kumas fur in what he meant to be comfort despite his status as prisoner to be queen.

 

Ivan stroked Kuma who was nuzzling into both of the hands. "It's fine." He mumbled, not really wanting to think about his childhood. It wasn't a hard one. Not anything close to a peasant life but the looming feeling of death had hung over his head for a long time after his mother was "assassinated". Now his childhood was just something he put behind him. He'd share that information later, but not on the night before their wedding.

 

"What was your life back home as a Prince?" He asked in return, sort of jealous that a prince like Matthew had the time to leisurely pursue the arts and science. Ivan was given a rigorous education but as the heir, he was geared towards politics that gave tons of headaches.

 

Matthew felt a tab bad that he'd dredged up what was obviously a horrible subject for the man across from him. He looked down at Kuma thoughtfully when asked about his own childhood.

 

"It was agreeable enough... not being the first son has it's perks as your not pushed as hard to know the ropes of the kingdom... but I was a bit sickly as a child, weaker and often ill, so books were my only companions. As I grew I became stronger and was able to go outside and that was when I discovered the bow. I was watching some of the archers practice and knew I wanted to be able to do that. It took forever to become as good as I am now and I was able to finally gain a little recognition from my father before he died and Alfred was crowned..." As he spoke a little maid came in with a letter from the Kingdom of Ombra, saying that King Alfred would be sending some of his knights in attendance to represent Matthew's side of the family and give him "away".

 

Ivan listened as Matthew spoke, taking the letter. Before he replied, he broke the royal seal and read over the letter rather quickly, feeling a sort of anger build up in him. He hadn't invited them but he'd deal with that later tomorrow morning. The Czar handed the letter to the girl and said, "Put this on my desk in my room. If I find out you read it, you lose your eyes." The young maid blanched and scurried out of the room quickly, not wishing to be put in harm's way.

 

Matthew waited patiently for Ivan to read, curious as to what the letter said as he could see his family's royal seal on it and he saw the flash of anger in Ivan's eyes. He watched her retreating form, seeing the purple bow in her hair bouncing as she did.

 

"So you were the forgotten child. I see why though. There isn't much of a use for a second son if the first will inherit everything, but that doesn't justify you being neglected. I hope you're as strong as you say you are. Weakness doesn't last here."

 

"Yes I was, and I suppose.... I had the knights to keep me company, they are like family to me. As for strength I assure you I am."

 

Ivan slowly turned his gaze away from Kuma towards Matthew, wondering if that last statement was a coincidence or if he knew Alfred would send his Knights to the wedding.

 

"I am sure. You have yet to meet my own Knights, and we'll see about this strength of yours."

 

Matthew hummed, nodding. "Later... now it seems dinner is served."

 

Ivan’s attention was taken away as finally, a different maid came out and started to set the table, lifting the covering of the silver plates that unleashed a heavenly smell that had Ivan's mouth watering. Bortch. His favorite and he could finally eat in peace without his sister copying his every move. He decided to cut into his meat first, watching Matthew carefully with the knives.

 

Matthew sat up a little straighter as food was set and revealed, his food a cross between our two castles -Blini from Ivans and onion soup from his own. He took the knife, cutting it quickly as he was rather hungry, a small hum of appreciation leaving him at the rich, sweet taste. It was just like the pancakes from home except with honey and fruits.

 

Ivan slowly ate his food as he watched the other with curious eyes. He wasn't being bashful of the sorts, just untrusting. Without thinking he asked, "Why is it that they call you 'Your Ugliness'? It makes no sense to me."  The Czar tilted his head curiously at the other who seemed to be enjoying their food.

 

Matthew paused with a mouth full of blini, swallowing and washing it down with some vodka. "Hmm. I believe it is because I am not as... radiant... per say as my brother. My hair is not as golden as his, I'm paler than most people in the Kingdom.... I didn't fit their idea of beauty I suppose and garnered the nickname based upon what I could not control..."

 

"You could have dyed your hair, but I suppose that wouldn't have changed anything really. Then they'd criticize you for not being natural." He finished his steak and blowed gently on the hot soup that still had steam rising off of it. "I noticed the people are typically tan from where you came from but as someone who grew up sickly, there shouldn't be any surprise that you're pale. It's actually a favored trait here so you should have no worries. No one will be calling you that ever again." _'Not under my watch.'_ He thought to himself as he took a spoon full of the hot soup. He refused to be married to someone who went by ‘Your Ugliness.’

 

"They probably would have... you can never please everyone so why not please yourself and stay true to who you are." He said as he broke the cheesy surface of the soup, taking the croutons on the side and adding them into the warm brown broth with the cheese, blowing on it afterwards. "I appreciate that knowledge though I guessed as much. When I walked in your people seemed quite enamored by my looks." He took a sip of his soup, chewing on the soaked crouton slowly and enjoying the warmth of the broth.

 

"Really?" Ivan swallowed his soup and raised an eyebrow. "The only people seeing you at the wedding will be my staff, my knights and advisers, my family, nobles and so on. More rumor will be spread once your coronation is finished. It won't be on the same day." He wiped his mouth clean and looked down at his empty bowl. "I know it is custom to knock both out on the same day but I'd like to celebrate the night of our wedding. It's too much to do all at once."

 

"Celebrate it?" He asked, his doe eyes widening slightly. "What do you mean exactly by celebrating the night of our wedding." He asked hoping the Czar didn't mean what he thought he meant. "But yes it is too much for a single day...."

 

Ivan furrowed his brow at Matthew like he was stupid or something. "The party?" He offered as if it made the most sense in the entire world. "The party after we're married? It's a grand celebration here, the whole kingdom will be celebrating it and we'll have a feast and dance after we're official." The Czar wondered if they didn't do that it in Ombra, but his studies of that Kingdom came back to him and confirmed they did the same when the head of the state and church married.

 

Then Matthews confusion hit him and a grin quickly made its way to his face. "What were you thinking about?" He asked in a suggestive tone.

 

Matthew sighed softly in relief as Ivan described nothing sexual such as the consummation of their union. A dark blush covered his pale cheeks when asked what he was thinking. "I was thinking of the consummation... we barely know each other.... do they still expect us to... you know." He mumbled, looking down. He didn't even want to think about it, it made him feel cheap and like a whore.

 

'At least he's honest.' Ivan thought as he saw the blush creep across his face and smiled triumphantly before raising an eyebrow at Matthew who was to flustered to even say the word "sex".

 

"Do you mean fuck? Yes, they expect us to have sex tomorrow night and so do I."

 

Kuma snorted in disbelief. His master was such an ass and hardly acted like a Czar with proper etiquette. He didn't seem to give a damn anymore but Kuma wondered if he'd force such an action on Matthew who obviously wasn't ready. "Unless you want to sleep the on the floor." Ivan finished, wanting to see if he could provoke some sort of reaction.

 

Matthew swore his cheeks were crimson now as Ivan used such vulgar language, being blatant about it as well. He looked at Ivan in disbelief as he expected him to simply bend over and let him have his way which caused him to frown.

 

"Then I'll gladly spend our wedding night on the floor than let a vulgar, rude and self centered individual have my virginity." He said in the calmest tone he could manage, folding his hand in his lap.

 

"Oh so you're a virgin are you?" Ivan said in a matter of fact tone, but was silently surprised that the other was a virgin. The Czar certainly wasn't. He used people to his leisure when he felt particularly stressed but it was never love. Never. And he normally didn’t do it often, just occasions.

 

Kuma growled however, not liking how Ivan was acting to all this. He didn't have respect for anyone but this wasn't just anyone, this was the Prince of Lombrica and Kuma felt like his master was acting wrong. Ivan ignored the growling however.

 

"I'm sure Kuma will be happy to join you." He smirked triumphantly but that changed as Kuma hopped up and barked at Ivan who jumped in his seat a little, not expecting the wolf to do anything about his behavior.

 

"Yes I am a virgin, and it's one thing you will never take from me. You can keep me locked in that damn room with nothing to do but sleep, read and draw, you can say you're my husband but you will never have my love." He said firmly, standing when Ivan said he was sure Kumajiro would be happy to join him, having enough.

 

"Kuma, heel.... you shouldn't have to act like a dog just because your master wishes you to. I thought that maybe I would actually be able to find you tolerable but I was wrong. I will see you at the alter tomorrow, goodnight Ivan." He said turning on his heel and making his way to exit.

 

Ivan stood immediately, pissed and not tolerating any of it. "That's 'Your Highness' to you." He spat when he heard the other use his given name like he had the right to or something, giving Kuma a dirty look as well, mad that he obeyed to Matthew and was acting out of sorts. "And you aren't dismissed until I tell you to!"

 

Kuma all but snorted at that, turning away and swiping his back legs them at Ivan as if to kick dirt before walking out of the room with his snout and tail held up, expecting Matthew to follow. _'Nothing is weaker than a tyrant.'_ Was the last thing Kuma telepathically said to Ivan as he left, not giving a damn. His master was better than this and he knew it.

 

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Ivan as he tried to keep him in the room. "It's sad when your dog has better manners than you... Your Highn _ass_." He put an emphasis on ‘ass’ as that was what Ivan was being to him- he was a Czar damn it!

 

Ivan's jaw dropped at that last part, once Matthew left, having nothing to say back as he wasn’t used to people talking back to him. A faint "ouch" came from the Chinese man hidden behind the wall who chuckled amusingly. Kuma led Matthew back to his room, looking up at the Prince who seemed to wear a hurt look on his face. He sat and watched patiently as the other took off the dress and flopped on to the bed face down with a deep sigh. Without permission, Kuma hopped up on the bed and started to lick Matthews cheeks and ears and rubbing his cold nose against him to tickle him and get his hopes up. The dog tasted, saltiness on his tongue, knowing the other was crying, but refused to get up. So badly did Kuma want to tell Matthew that Ivan was a better person than what he was displaying now. He could be even greater than this, but now just wasn't, due to walls he refused to let down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like how I made Kumajiro a wolf? Yes, I know he's a teddy but I like to make him like go from being Ivan's companion to Matthew's best friend, because canon wise, that's how it should be. Maybe in another au I'll make him a gigantic polar bear or something! Also, Ivan is interested in Matthew but he literally cant help being a dick to him, and Matthew is just constantly offended.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will be the whole wedding day, and I already have half of it written out and almost ready. So please stay in touch, tell me how you liked this chapter! I'll try to get the next one up within a week or two from now so please leave comments, they help more than you know!


End file.
